Overwatch: Story Mode
The game. Overwacth: Story Mode is a game, made by Blizzard Entertaiment in 2021. It tells the story of two Talon operators, who were raised from the age of 16 by one of the Talon chairmen. Both of the operators are not pleased with the Talon`s operations and the point of view. They decide to make an exit strategy, if something goes wrong. The game is avaliabe on all platforms and its price is 69.99 USD. It was rated M by ERSB for strong language, on - screen graphic violence, use of alcohol and tobacco and sexual references. Game features dialogue trees, lots of weapons, Gunsmith customization akin to Ghost Recon Wildlands, and branching storyline, as well as lots of sidequests and shout - outs. The plot. As of 2077, the world hasn`t changed a bit. It`s very cyberpunk - ish and techologically advanced, of course, but weapons manufactures and vehicle manufactures aren`t making their products futuristic - they tend to old - school style. And in this world, two organisations are trying to destroy each other - Talon and Overwatch, wich was brought back recently. Talon is desparate, so they decide to use even civilians as their soilders. One of the highly - skilled and smart agent, Adrian " Reaper II " Degtyarov, was raised by one of the Inner Council members from the age 16, when his parents died from liver cancer - that`d be his father - and lung cancer - that`d be his mother. Now he is 21 years old, and he, along with his old friend, who was orphan too, and was raised alongside him, Violett " Widowmaker II " Romanova, decided to leave this organisation. But Talon`s Councilmen don`t know this and continue to put these two agents against their greatest enemy - Overwatch, where Adrian and Violett have their childhood friends - Dima and Katya - but they are keeping up the masqerade. Along the way they will find truly horryfying things. Player characters. Adrian " Reaper II " Degtyarov - 21 - years old Talon`s field agent, who underwent medical experiment, which goal was to make second Gabriel Reyes. Adrian was given nano - machines, which enhanced his natural abilities, such as flexibility and strength and regeneration factor, and gave him the Shadow Step. He is of a Russian descent, but is quater - American. His file states that he actually was born in Washington, but his parents moved to Moscow. Skilled martial arts user and marksman, and freerun expert as well. His preferred weapons are pistiols, SMGs, assault rifles and DMRs. He is also pretty skilled in knife fight and fencing. He is green - eyed and black haired operator. Violett " Widowmaker II " Romanova - 21 - years old Talon field agent, who also underwent medical experiment, which meant to made her second Amelie Lacroix. Violett was given nano - machines, which enhanced her natuaral abilities, gave her regeneration factor, and gave her Sniper Sense. She is also of Russian descent, but half - Italian, according to her file. She was born in Moscow, went to Rome, then went back. Skilled sniper and hand - to - hand combatant. Her preferred weapons are sniper rifles, revolvers and battle rifles. She is also capable to hold her own in knife combat, but not to Adrian`s extent. She is greenish - gray - eyed and light - brown haired operator. Weapons. Avaliable to Adrian olny. Pistols. *'Colt M45A1 CQBP '- Adrian`s first pistol. Chambered in .45 ACP and used by Adrian on many occasions. His main sidearm. Can be modified with 4 silencers and 2 compensators, 1 scope, 1 rail mounted device. Can`t be found anywhere. *'Smith&Wesson M&P45 - '''Talon`s main service pistol. It`s chambered in .45 ACP and was stolen by Adrian when he was escaping from Talon`s Moscow HQ. Used on many occasions. Also can be found on '''Idaho' level and''' Kowloon''' level. Can be modified with 5 silencers and 2 compensators, 2 scopes and 4 rail mounted device. *'SIG - Sauer 1911 GSR - '''main sidearm of Inner Council bodyguards. Adrian can pick it up on '''Neo York' level and on New Moscow level, as well on Abandoned Mine and''' Chimera''' levels. Can be modified with 2 silencers and 1 rail mounted device. *'MPA930DMG '- automatic pistol with silencer and 2x Pistol Scope, chambered in 5.7x28. Bought by Adrian on the black market before his mission in Marrakesh. Also can be found on Marrakesh '''level, '''Chimera level and On The Prowl 'level. Main sidearm of Overwatch forces, milita fighters and FOX mercenaries. Can be modified with said silencer and scope, as well as laser sight. *'Walther PPQ Q5 - '''gun, taken away from the gangbanger in '''Los - Angeles. Uses .40S&W ammo and modified with compensator. Can be modified with silencer, said compensator and laser sight and can be found in Moscow ark and Hellifornia level. *'HK45C - '''compact pistol, uses .45 ACP. Picked up by Adrian on the '''Shangai' level, and can be found on the Kowloon level. Can be modified with 5 silencers, 1 scope and 1 rail mounted device. *'Thompson/Center Contender G2' - American vintage single - shot gun. Uses .45 - 70 Gov. ammo, can`t be modified. Can be found in shop on Neo York level. *'CZ SP - 01 Shadow - '''Czech SpecOps pistol. One of Overwatch agents in '''Prague' gave it to Adrian as a thank you for helping his squadmates. Chambered in 9x19, and can be modified with 3 silencers, 2 scopes and 2 rail mounted devices. Also can be found in Hellifornia ark. SMG *'CMMG MkGs Banshee 300' - compact version of AR - 15. Adrian found it in the weapons locker on the abandoned Alaskian military base. Appears to be main SMG of Adrian. Chambered in 9x19 mm. It can be modified with 6 scopes, 4 silencers, 3 foregrips, and 2 rail mounted devices. Can be found on every level. *'UZI IWI Pro - '''main weapon of Israeli SpecOps, used for infiltrations. Adrian took it from IDF captain in order to carry out an assasination mission in '''Tel - Aviv'. Chambered in 9x19 mm/ It can be modified with 3 silencers, 2 foregrips and 4 scopes. Can be found on Israeli ark. *'CZ Scorpion EVO S2 - '''Czech - made pistol caliber carbine. Another one of Czech SpecOps weapon. It was given by former Talon scout to Adrian. Also can be found in '''Czech' ark and in Infiltration level. Can be modified with 7 silencers, 4 scopes, 5 rail mounted devices and one foregrip. *'KRISS K10 '- egronomic American submachine gun. Picked up by Adrian after he killed one of the Syndicate goons. Chambered in .40S&W, this SMG can be found on Initiates and On The Run 'levels. Can be modified with 6 scopes, 4 foregrips, 2 silencers and 1 rail mounted device. *'APC PRO K - '''new Swedish SMG. Found by Adrian on destroyed Overwatch HQ in Switzerland. Chambered in 9x19. Also can be found on the '''last level and on the Initiates level. Can be modified with 2 scopes, 3 foregrips, 4 silencers and 1 laser sight. *'Vityaz - SN '- weapon of choice of Moscow`s gangs and police force. Adrian stole it from gang`s warehouse. Uses 9x19 ammo and can be modified with 3 scopes, 1 rail mounted device and 2 silencers. Can be found in Degtyarovs` household. Assault rifles. *'F90MBR '- Austrailan assault rifle, chambered in 5.56x45 NATO. Adrian found it in Australian outback, near to the omnics` dead bodies. Also can be found in Night City ark and on the first level. Can be modified with 1 foregrip, grenade launcher, 4 scopes, 4 silencers, 2 rail mounted devices. *'IMBEL IA 2 '- Brazilian SpecOps rifle, chambered in 5.56x45 NATO. Found and used by Adrian in''' Caracas after his infiltration. Also can be found in '''Night City '''and in '''Hellifornia arcs. Can be modified with 4 foregrips, grenade launcher, 5 scopes, 3 rail mounted devices, 3 silencers. *'SAI GRY AR - 15 '- Adrian`s first rifle ever. Apperantly, it was used by him on numerous occasions before his escape from Talon. Can`t be found anywhere. Can be modified with 7 scopes, 6 silencers, enhanced magazine, grenade launcher, 3 foregrips and 4 rail mounted devices. Chambered in 5.56x45 NATO. *'IWI Tavor TAR - 21 '- Adrian stole it from VooDoo boys, one of Night City`s big gangs. It can be found only in Night City arc. Can be modified with 4 scopes, 2 foregrips, 1 rail mounted device and a grenade launcher. Uses 5,56x45 NATO. *'AK - 12 - '''weapon of choice of GRU operatives. Adrian`s father old service rifle. Can be found in '''Degtyarovs` household' or bought on the black market. Can be modified with 4 scopes, 4 silencers, 2 foregrips, grenade launcher and 3 laser mounted devices. Uses 5.45 ammunition. *'VHS - 2 - '''Croatian SpecOps and infiltration units` weapon of choice. Adrian bought in on the black market. Can be found on '''Life`s Hard' and On The Run levels. Can be modified with 3 scopes, 2 silencers, grenade launcher, 1 rail mounted device and 1 foregrip. Chambered in 5,56x45 NATO. DMRs. *'HK G28 - '''7,62x51 NATO. German DMR, used by German SpecOps. Adrian bought it on the black market. Can be found on '''Berlin' level, or an Overwatch marksman will give it to the player if they will help him to get to safety. Can be modified with 4 scopes, 3 silencers, 1 rail mounted device, and 1 foregrip. *'QBU - 88 '- Chinese police and SpecOps DMR. Adrian picked it up from the body of a Triad member in Chinatown. Can be found on Kowloon level and on Initiates level. Can be modified with 4 scopes, 4 silencers and 1 rail mounted device. Uses 5,56x45 NATO. *'SVU' - FSB`s weapon of choice. Adrian accepted it as a gift from his old friend. Can be found on''' New Moscow level, in '''Prague, and can be given by an FSB marksman if the player will help the trapped squad. Can be modified with 3 scopes, 1 silencer and 1 rail mounted device. Uses 5.45 ammo. Avaliable to Violett only. Revolvers. *'Taurus 4510PLYFS - '''high - caliber revolver, chambered in .410 Bore shotgun shells. Violett uses it against boss of FOX by shooting him in the left temple. Can be modified with long barrel and RMR scope. Can be found on FOX base in '''Seychell Waters'. *'Colt Python '- powerful revolver, chambered in .357 Magnum rounds. Used by Violett in Chimera level. Can be found in the Talon`s Moscow HQ in the first level,' Escape'. Can be modified with Red Dot Sight and can be found in Adrian`s lair and on every level. *'Mateba Model 6 Unica '- Italian heavy - hitting revolver in .454 Causill. Violett found it in abandoned Overwatch HQ. Cannot be modified, also can be found in Neo York level. *'RSh - 12 '- Russian high - caliber revolver, designed for FSB SpecOps. Chambered in 12.7x55. Can be modified with the silencer. Can be found in FSB van in New Moscow level. Battle rifles. *'Mk 14 EBR '- Violett`s main battle rifle. She picked it up from the body of one of the Talon`s snipers and used it to cover Adrian, as well on other occasions. Chambered in 7.62x51 NATO. Can`t be found anywhere. Can be modified with 5 silencers, 4 scopes and 1 foregrip. *'MPT - 76' - Turkish battle rifle, used by Turkish army and police force, as well as by Moira O`Deorain`s bodyguards and Moira herself, before she will use her real powers. Violett picked it up from O`Deorain`s dead body after she shot her dead. Uses 5.56x45 NATO ammo and can be modified with bipods, 4 scopes and 3 silencers. Can be found in Tel - Aviv 'level, after killing the target. *'ParaFAL - Brazilian battle rifle. Brazilian BOPE uses it throught the Caracal level. Violett also takes it from one of BOPE operators and uses it against her enemies. Chambered in 7.62x51 NATO. Can be found in Caracas level and in Hellifornia level. Can be modified with 4 scopes, 2 foregrips, 3 rail mounted devices, and 4 silencers. *'Pindad SS3' - Indonesian battle rifle. One of VooDoo gangbanger uses it after his gang betrayed the two mercenaries. Violett picked it up after knifing the said gangster and used it to cover Adrian. Also used by her in the second level. Can be found in New In The City level and in the second level. Uses 5.56x45 NATO ammo. *'AK - 308' - Russian battle rifle, chambered in .308WinMag, used by every special forces member, as well as high - ranking members and paramilitaries in New Moscow. Violett found it in GRU 4x4. Can be found in New Moscow, New In The City and This Ends Here levels. Can be modified with 3 scopes, 4 silencers, 4 foregrips and 1 rail mounted device. *'CS/LR18 - '''Chinese SpecOps, Army and Triads battle rifle of choice. Violett found it in Clark`s little arsenal. Can be found in '''Shangai' and Kowloon levels. Uses 7.62x39 mm ammo. Can be modified with 4 scopes, 1 silencer, 1 rail mounted device and 2 foregrips. Sniper rifles. *'Remington R11 RSASS' - American - made modern sniper rifle, used by Navy SEAL members in Neo York. Violett can find it in APC or Navy sniper will give it to her if she will cover his team and will carry him to medic. Can also e found in Infiltration level and in''' Initiates''' level. Chambered in 7.62x51 NATO. Can be modified with 3 scopes, 1 rail mounted device and 4 silencers. *'SVCh' - Russian sniper rifle, which used by FSB snipers in New Moscow. Violett found it in FSB sniper`s nest, near his dead body. Chambered in .338 Lapua Magnum. Can be found in''' New Moscow''' level, Escape '''level and '''This Ends Now level. Can be customized with 4 scopes, 2 silencers and bipods. *'Victrix Corvus' - Italian anti - material sniper rifle. Used by Talon`s snipers in Escape, This Ends Now, and On The Run levels. Chambered in .50 BMG. Can be found in said levels, as well in''' Initiates''' level. Can be customized with 3 scopes and bipod. *'Kalashnikov SV - 18' - Russian anti - material rifle. Used by Talon`s snipers in Escape level, and by FSB snipers in New Moscow level. Violett piced it up from Talon`s killed sniper. Can be modified with 3 scopes, bipod and silencer. *'Mosin Nagant M44 Carbine " Archangel "' - old Russian sniper rifle. Violett found it in Romanovs` household. Also can be found in New Moscow and Life`s Hard levels. Can be customized with 4 scopes and silencer. Uses 7.62x54mmR ammo. *'Steyr SSG 69 - '''Austrian - made SpecOps rifle. Violett found it in Prague level near Talon sniper`s body. Can be found in '''Escape' and This Ends Now levels. Chambered in 7.62x51 ammo and can be customized with 5 scopes, 2 silencers and bipods. Shared. LMGs. *'FightLite MCR' - short LMG, used by Talon assault specialists. Adrian and Violett can find it on the bodies of said assault specialists. Can also be found in Initiates, Kowloon and This Ends Now levels. Chambered in 5.56x45 NATO ammo. Can be customized with 3 scopes, 3 silencers and bipods. *KAC Stoner LMG A1 *KAC LAMG *IMI Negev *M249 *HK MG5 *ST Kinetics BR18 Shotguns. *SRM 1216 *Street Sweeper *Tx4 Storm *Supernova Tactical *SPAS - 12 *KSG *RMB - 93 Levels. The story is divided into four acts, from 5 to 10 missions in each, and Arcs, an expanded story, so called secret missions, which must be unlocked by player. Act 1. Act 2. Act 3. Act 4. Category:Overwatch series Category:First Person Shooter Games